


Bound For Desire

by Crystal



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Darren Hayes (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Darren's performance of "Break Me, Shake Me" from The Secret Tour in Liverpool http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5OASjJYP5f0 And of course them being my OTP.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bound For Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Darren's performance of "Break Me, Shake Me" from The Secret Tour in Liverpool http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5OASjJYP5f0 And of course them being my OTP.

He knows exactly what he's doing to me. With each song it gets harder and harder to stand idly by and just watch him perform. His body movements, the inflection of his voice at times, it all serves to turn me on even more. Now he's onto my favorite version of "Break Me, Shake Me". He knows what this song does to me. He didn't bother to tell me he was doing the Billie Jean version, so the music hits and he looks right at me. I can see the smirk in his eyes. Mischievous little bitch. As if his writhing during "Insatiable" wasn't enough.

My eyes are locked and I stand entranced, watching the show that I know is more for me than the rest of the sold out audience. You know, on that stage he is so much more free and open, much like the bedroom. He's a lot like me, cute and adorable one minute and sexy the next. It's getting to the guitar solo and I think I already know what's coming, I've seen older concerts. Yes, just as I thought, on his knees in front of Steve. Look at that near full back bend, he's been watching me too much. He throws a quick glance my direction as he nearly goes down on Steve's guitar. Sexy bitch. If that were Tommy, I'd be coming in my pants, but that's a whole other story. And those little moans as he gets up, yeah I hear those all the time. He gets so into this song, even more so now that he knows how much I fucking love it, no matter what version he's doing. It's nearing the end, and he's taking the wrap off of his hand. I arch an eyebrow as I watch him so utterly lost in the music. Once unraveled, he wraps the red cloth around his neck, then his own hands. Does he realize the ideas he's giving me right now? As the song ends he locks eyes with me, and I smirk back at him. My mind now fully set on what he's getting the minute he gets into that dressing room.

Through the rest of the concert, my mind is wandering to after the show. Let me tell you “Hot Tub Blues” did not help me either. All the body arching and sexy moves. I have a good feeling that was for me too. I try to focus, he is giving a spectacular performance, but my need, my wants are overwhelming me. The last few bars of “The Siren's Call” has me heading backstage. I want to be there when he comes in. I get into the room and walk over to the makeup table with the lighted mirror, turning on the lights. I look myself over in it, before walking over to turn off the rest of the lights in the room. I hear him outside the door, thanking his band and others for the great show. I walk back over to the the table, leaning against the edge as I wait for him to come in. I've been aroused, almost painfully, for a lot of the show, and waiting here with images running through my mind is not helping my state. Knowing him like I do, he's a bit aroused himself, performing will do that to you.

“Adam?” He says as he opens the door.

“Over here babe.” My voice huskier than I thought it would be.

I hear him moan softly at my tone. He shuts the door and I hear that all too familiar click of the lock.

“What did you think of the show? Did I do well? How did I sound?” He walks over to me, carrying the red cloth from the stage in his hand.

“You know you were perfection Princess.” I say as he moves closer, “Always are.” I grab the hand holding the cloth, and start to slip it from his hand.

“You really think so?” He blushes a bit, always does when I compliment him.

I pull him tight against me, and he moans feeling my arousal against him. He smells of sweat, the unique mix of scents he uses for his cologne, and I inhale it deeply. I never get enough of that smell.

“You really did enjoy the show didn't you Rockstar?” he smirks as the confidence comes back to him.

“You know what you do to me, especially with Break Me Shake Me. You do realize the images you were giving me.” I move closer lips against his ear, “How hard you had me.”

“I know.” His voice a mix of hoarse and husky.

“Strip for me.”

He shivers against me, biting his lip he pulls away and slowly does what I ask. I set the cloth on the table as I strip off my coat, leaving me in my black jeans and gray t-shirt. He stands there, so small and pale, utterly beautiful. His own arousal completing the glorious image. I curl a finger at him and he comes over willingly. I pull him against me, and he moves like a cat, rubbing against my fully clothed body. The friction has to be torture, but he is clearly enjoying every second.

“Fuck Princess... so eager...”

“You make me this way.”

I smirk in reply and grab the cloth from behind me. “Give me your hands.”

He hesitates for a moment, I can see the thoughts running through his mind. He slowly brings them out in front of him. I take the wrap and start binding them together. He watches my hands work for a moment before looking up at me. His eyes are so dark, lust and a touch of anxiety in them.

“You've never been bound before have you?” I ask with a sly grin.

“Never.” the sound a near whisper.

My laugh is dark, but soft, “These are the ideas you gave me on that stage. When you took this off wrapped it around your neck, then your hands...” I stop to moan as I recall the imagery, “It made me want to fuck you like this.”

“Really?” his voice bolder now as I felt his cock twitch against me.

“Uh huh...” Happy with how I have his hands, I switch our positions and put him facing the mirror. Taking the ends of the wrap, I tie them around the center light at the top of the mirror. I step to the side and look over my work.

Sweaty strands of hair are clinging to his face as he looks over at me with nervous excitement. It's then that I notice the full length mirror on the other side of the wall. It catches the profile of his body beautifully.

“So fucking beautiful.” I say as I slide my hand slowly along his arm and down his side. “Look over there, at yourself so beautifully bound and ready for me.”

He glances over to the mirror and I feel his body shudder, as the sight has only served to arouse him further. I reach down and gather up his cock, stroking it slowly.

“So fucking hot like this. I knew you would be.” I feel him push into my hand. “No, we can't have you coming yet Princess.” I say as I pull my hand away. He whimpers softly at the loss of sensation.

I move away then, and strip the clothes from my body. My cock so hard it twitches with every small moan or whimper that he makes. I want so badly to just take him right now, but I am enjoying the foreplay too much. He looks over and catches me with my hand on my cock, trying to soothe the ache a bit.

“Fuck,” He licks his lips, “You love this don't you?”

“I do.” My hand takes another long, leisurely stroke. “And I love when I get you to do things you've never done before. Makes me even harder.”

“I know it does.”

I move back to him again, my fingertips skimming the line of his body. Down his arm, along his side, resting at his hip. The other hand making a track down his spine, all the way down to tease his ass. I kick his feet apart so my fingers can continue their teasing. He moves against my hand seeking more as my finger lazily circles his hole. Before I'm through he'll be a whimpering, pleading mess. I slide down, my hand along his thigh as I reach for my discarded jeans and the lube I know is in the front pocket. I grab it and move back up, my hand sliding around his cock, giving it a few slow torturous strokes.

“Adam...” My name a whimper on his lips.

“Yes...” I reply with a grin.

“Ple... fuck!” His beg turns into a groan as I slip a slick finger inside.

I curl the finger deeper, finding that sweet spot, and his words are gone. Nothing but high pitched moans as I work his spot again and again. I look over at the full length mirror, watching the profile of his face as is hangs down between his outstretched arms.

“Pretty little bound slut.” I groan at the sight. “Tell me what you want.”

“Please...” His voice breathless as my finger mercilessly works his spot. “Fuck me...fuck your dirty slut.”

I love when he talks dirty, it's another one of those sides only I get to see. He loves getting used like this, I know it's what's turning him on the most. I slip the finger out and move against him, letting him feel just how painfully aroused I am.

“You want this cock?”

“Yes... please Adam.”

“Tell me you fucking want it. I want to hear my filthy bound slut beg for cock.”

“Please Adam. I need it. Need your cock in my ass.”

He knows exactly what I want to hear, and how to make me throb with his every word. He moves against me, looking over his shoulder with desperate eyes. He is so fucking hot when he wants it this badly. I pull back to slide a lube covered hand over my cock, moaning at the slick sensation.

“Fuck me.” He whimpers again.

My hands slid along his hips as I move in. “Look over into the mirror. Watch that cock you crave go into your tight ass.”

He looks over, watching as I slowly glide my cock into him. His groans turning to gasps as I slowly push myself fully inside.

“You're so dirty, watching me push my cock into your ass.” My hand comes down hard against his ass. “Slut.”

“I am, I am, so dirty...” he whimpers moving against me.

“I know..” my nails scrape along his hips as I start a slow rhythm. The deep, hard thrusts he loves.

Each thrust has him writhing more and more. Tugging, wanting to break free of his bound state. I know he wants desperately to touch me, to touch himself and it's driving him mad.

“Aw what's the matter slut? Need something?” I emphasize the question with a long, hard grind of my cock right against his spot.

“Please... need.... want...” he trails off into frustrated moans.

He is so desperate, he moves to try and grind his cock against the edge of the table hoping the rough edge will sate his need.

“Oh you poor thing. Shamelessly grinding yourself against the nearest object. A dirty slut should never be too proud to beg for what he needs.” I grab his hips and yank him back away from the table. “I know you're not like that... are you.”

His only response is a pitiful whimper. I grab his hair and yank his head back.

“I said are you?!”

“No... no..”

“That's what I thought.” I turn his head to the side, my breath hot against his sweat covered skin. “Now tell me what you fucking want.”

“Please... Adam... please touch me...” he pants. “Need to come... please.”

“Much better.” I reply releasing his hair.

My hand slithers down to his cock, which is leaking profusely at the tip.

“My my, making a mess on the floor and you haven't even come yet.” My hand skims over the top gathering the precome before sliding down his throbbing cock.

I know it won't be much longer as hard as he is in my hand. I stroke him lightly as I push against his spot again and again. I can feel his body start to stiffen even at my lightest touch.

“Come for me.” The demand a hushed whisper from my lips, but more than enough to send him flying over the edge.

A high pitched cry, strangled, then soundless as his come spills onto the floor. My grip tightens then, milking every last drop of pleasure out of his body before I take my own. He's panting and shaky, but knows I haven't come. He tries desperately to steady himself for the onslaught to come. He even tries with bound hands to grip the mirror's edge. My hand moves from his cock to his hip as I thrust hard. I've been on edge for hours so it will not be long. I take what I need, pounding into him over and over, his moans encouraging more.

“Yeah fuck your slut Adam.” I groan at his words barely clinging to my own sanity.

Thoughts prevail enough for me to speak. “Watch me Darren. Look into that mirror and watch me come.”

He looks over as I pull out of him, stroking furiously the first spurts of come spilling onto his ass.

“Yes that's right come on me. Show them how you used me.”

“Fuck.” His words alone milking even more come from me. I watch as it slides down the back of his thigh.

My eyes slip shut, as I stand there panting, hand still lazily moving on my cock.

“So fucking hot Adam.” I know he's staring at my reflection in the full length mirror. I look over to catch his eyes, making him shudder.

After I catch my breath, I walk over and carefully remove the tie from the mirror, and slowly untie his hands. The minute they are free, he grabs me and hungrily presses his lips to mine. I take over the kiss, plunging my tongue into his mouth, making him moan against it. We both pull away breathless, foreheads pressed together.

“I fucking love what you do to me.”

“I know.” I reply with a grin.

He wavers against me, his body weary from stage and sex.

“We better get cleaned up, and get you back to the hotel. You're about to fall over. Maybe I shouldn't have...” He hushes me with a finger to my lips.

“No. If I couldn't do it, I would have told you. Besides you know how arousing it is to perform. And with you in the audience it's ten times more arousing.” He replies with a wink.

“OK, but here,” I grab a water bottle, “at least drink this until we get some food in you.”

“You take such good care of me Rockstar.”

“Of course.” I reply with a smile.


End file.
